We plan to characterize the imune response to recombinant vaccinia-CEA given both initially and as a secondary booster in patients with resected Dukes C adenocarcinoma of the colon. We also intend to characterize the toxicity associated with the administration of this vaccine as well as to determine the immune response in patients who have been pre-exposed to the immune modulator cytoxan.